Shadow's at Night A Rosalie Story
by SweeeettChocolate
Summary: Set 7 years after BREAKING DAWN. It shows the life of Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, filled with trauma, and happiness. Read & find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Renesmee and Jacob went out on a date, they went cliff diving I believe. She said they had tons of fun. I can't believe it's been 7 years since the big "non" fight. Renesmee is fully grown, and gets more beautiful by the day. I miss her as a child though, I loved feeding her!! She was so sweet and innocent. But now she has grown into a loving and beautiful young woman!_

_Emmett and I have a wonderful day…_

_Well off to make Miss Ness dinner!!_

_To Da Loo,_

_Rosalie._

* * *

As I set my secret pink Leather diary down, and hid it in my usual spot…In the engine of Alice's Porsche. I passed Edward; he was the only one who knew about my hiding spot. Of course because you cannot keep secrets from Edward!! "Hey." I said with a slight nod of my head, "Hey, what did you write about this time?" He said in reply. I growled at him, "None of your business!" I replied back, I wasn't in a bad mood. But when people asked me about personal stuff that really set me off. I guess you could pass it off as PMS, but since I don't menstruate anymore, I can't blame it on that. "Sheesh." He laughed and walked off. I lifted the lid to the Alice's Porsche and stuck my leather diary in the engine.

I left the garage only to be stopped by Emmett, my sweet teddy bear of a husband. "Hey Baby." he said. I giggled. "Hey Teddy Bear." I giggled again, "C'mon…" He said not telling me where we were going, but I already knew. We walked upstairs, towards our room, and walked down the hallway, opened the door, and started kissing passionately. "I...Love…You…" I said in between kisses. We laid down in bed obviously not tired, and continued kissing…

I was in the kitchen, making dinner for Nessie, when Jacob walked in. I smiled at him. As I always do. We used to hate each other, but for the sake of Ness we worked it out. It was hard, very hard, but we made do. "Aunt Rose? What are we having??" Ness said interrupting. 'Ummm' I thought to myself. "Teriyaki chicken and rice." I said smiling. Nessie giggled when I said that. "Yay! My favorite!!" She said. I laughed. "Mine too." Jacob said, randomly, kind of frightening me a tad. "Well I'm glad you guys like it." I said, it was quite useless actually because I didn't realize it at first. But they were kissing…A lot. "Umm" I said. They ignored me…I cleared my throat loudly. "Oh sorry!!" Nessie said. Blushing, she obviously didn't remember I was there. Jacob stuck his tongue out at me when she wasn't looking.

When their food was done, I served it up on two plates, and made some sweet tea for them to drink. It's Nessie's favorite. And I left the room to leave them alone…

I was in my room trying to clean a little tad. When I heard a big crash down stairs, my head shot up, I heard running foot steps outside my door. "What is going on?!" I said to myself. I ran out the door, down the stairs to the kitchen, to see Jacob there; with blood on his hands, and Nessie collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Well. Shall you guys hate me? We'll see!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Thanks for reading. And sorry it was so short! I was estatic to write a story and i will work longer on it later!! R&&R.

XOXO,

Erinn


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on _Shadow's at Night_….

_I ran out the door, down the stairs to the kitchen, to see Jacob there; with blood on his hands, and Nessie collapsed on the floor._

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"You filthy mutt!! What happened to my Daughter?!?!" Edward screamed at Jacob, while Carlisle was actually helping; checking Nessie out. "U-U-Uh. I don't know!!" Jacob stuttered. "All I know is she was eating, she had he plate in her hand, and she collapsed. I don't know what happened!" he continued. "Jake, it'll be okay…" Bella said sobbing tearlessly. "Well, I'll go check her out upstairs. Emmett? Would you mind carrying her up?" Carlisle said. "Sure, doc." Emmett said. I just stood there.

Eventually, I looked around trying to find Jasper, and Alice. But I couldn't find them. "They left." Edward said walking down the staircase, obviously reading my thoughts. "Oh." was all I said. He nodded "Jasper couldn't handle the blood. "Oh that's true."

Carlisle came downstairs. He obviously had some news, because he was walking triumphantly. "Well. I found out what happen!" He said in a voice that matched his steps. "What?!" everybody said in unison, except Edward, he knew already. And surprisingly Jasper and Alice were back. "Well, she's pregnant for one thi-" He was cut off by Alice. "OH MY GOD!!!" She shrieked. "Alice, sweetie. Calm down!! I'm ecstatic also, but let the man speak!" I giggled. "Thank you Rosalie." Carlisle said. I nodded. "Now, as I was saying. She's pregnant. And the baby is growing so fast that its taking a lot out of poor Nessie. And she collapsed due to that very reason. But the thing is the baby is growing so fast, because when she sleeps the baby grows. So does Nessie, Any questions?" He said. "ME!" Emmett said. "Who's the baby daddy?" He added. I laughed gently. Everybody looked at Jacob, and he blushed. "Emmett, Jacob is the baby daddy." I smiled. "Uh, yeah…" Jacob said blushing. "Oh duh," Emmett hit himself gently in the head "That makes sense. They are dating!" He added. And everybody laughed. "I can't believe my little girl is pregnant!!" Bella said. Everybody giggled, snickered, and chuckled at the day. Even though it had been scary.

The Next morning, Carlisle came downstairs after forcing everybody out of Nessie's room to perform a check up on her. "Okay, I have a due date, based on the size that the fetus has grown since yesterday. And I also have the sex!" He said. Everybody squealed. Bella and Edward stepped forward, "Girl!" Edward said, ruining the surprise for everybody. _Edward Anthony Cullen, you will pay for that. _I thought to myself. He snickered in response. "A GIRL?!?! THAT'S WONDERFUL!!!" Alice said. "Wow. That's awesome!" Emmett my fiancé said, "Wonderful." Is what Jasper replied with. "A Girl! That means I'll be a grandmother! A granddaughter!" Bella squealed, "A little girl?! I'll be a great aunt!" I said. "A little girl is right!" Carlisle said, "And she shall be born tomorrow!" he added.

After our long day, Emmett and I escaped to our room. It wasn't really "escaping" but it was the closest we could get to it without leaving the house. So we made due. "Emmett, what do you think about all of this?" I asked. "What do I think about what, Baby?"

"What do you think about the Baby Nessie is having? The fact that she is a mere Eight years old, and she is having sex, making a family of her own, and leaving us?" I said.

"Humph. Well, it's still soaking in, but I think it's their decision. Don't worry about it Rosie." He replied. Emmett did have a point there, it's not My decision, it's their decision as a couple…"Your right Emmett." I pointed out.

As we were on our bedding cuddling, we suddenly heard screaming. A blood curdling scream. The one that made dogs whimper. Emmett and I shot out of bed. And ran to Nessie's room. We saw her with Carlisle and Edward. She was pale. Like snow. Whiter than me. She looked horrible. "We need to get it out!" Edward screamed

* * *

**Sorry, it's short again. GRRR. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it! Tell your friends and family. Read, review, favorite, all the junk! **

**PEACE****ERINN**

XOXO,


End file.
